User talk:DeadRaiser
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fan-Art Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blackstar27 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:53, August 13, 2011 Good! Check out my user page! I've made two pics! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 15:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you like them? Okay! Did you get the joke in the Firestar's Death art? I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 16:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) If there's a battle, everyone will sleep, because Purdy tells a story! XD XD XD I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 16:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! BTW, my first pencil and paper drawing will come soon! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 16:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I'ts finished! I must scan it in only! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 17:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) If you wanna see the pic, click this! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 17:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! BTW, did you like the pencil-and-paper drawing?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 09:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Check out my user-page again! I've made three paper-and-pencil drawings! (The two slideshows) I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 10:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) you on?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 14:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yup!I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 14:58, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Check out the two slideshows on meh user page! I've ,made three paper and pencil drawings!I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 15:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I've checked it out! Love the poses! What did you find of my pics?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 15:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know! I just can't draw with paper and pencilI ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 15:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I've made a new page! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 15:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay!I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 15:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) But... Which Warrior Cat are you gonna make?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 15:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I am making almost only Warriors charries. That's at least really about Warriors. I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 15:21, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Meh next charrie is Brackenfur! (I almost do only charries who's gallery is empty)I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 15:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'ts almost done!I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 15:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) He's here! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 16:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! From 1 (the lowest) to 10 (the highest) how did you like it?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 17:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 17:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC)You on? When are you gonna post your pic?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 18:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Which country do you live in? I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 18:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay! When are you gonna answer on my questions?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 19:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) That i've leaved on your talk! BTW, check out my user page on WFW!I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 19:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) No I mean the question: From 1 (the lowest) to 10 (the highest) what would you give my newest pic?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 19:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Have you already checked out meh user page on WFW?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 19:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Keep checking it, cause I'm busy improving it.I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 19:49, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I am done for today! (for the banners)I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 20:18, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Is your pic uploaded yet?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 20:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Please quick cause I'm so curious! *Begs with huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge puppy eyes* I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 20:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Quick Quick Quick I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 20:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool! A pic can too, did you know that?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 21:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Is your pic done yet?I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 21:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwwwwwwwwww. 11.00 Morning or evening? I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 21:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 21:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay!I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 21:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool! Can't wait to see it. [[User:Heartsky|'Where's the Kaboom?!']]There's supposed to be an earth shattering kaboom! 21:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC)